


Cybersong

by Belanna



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Voyager crew adventure that leads up with Tom giving B'Elanna a present :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cybersong

Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount/CBS  
Special thank you to Spider Queen for not only betaing but illustrating this story.  
Her artwork can be found here.  
http://belanna.faketrek.com/WebpageNEW/main/stories/pg13/cybersong/cybersong.jpg  
http://belanna.faketrek.com/WebpageNEW/main/stories/pg13/cybersong/belannabig.jpg  
http://belanna.faketrek.com/WebpageNEW/main/stories/pg13/cybersong/sboxbig.jpg  
Story was written in 2005  
******* 

A young half Klingon half human child ran into her bedroom and quickly ducked underneath her bed. Her heart began to beat fast as tall gray skinned men trashed her home on the small planet of Kessek Four. The child quickly hugged her small Klingon Targ stuffed animal as phaser rays shot through the house. The child closed her eyes and hugged her toy tighter with every blast she heard. Then, there was silence. Six year old B'Elanna Torres waited a while before she slowly got out from underneath her bed. She quickly ran through her house.

“Momma? Papa? Where are you?”

Little B'Elanna Torres walked through the rubble and than gasped as she saw her mother and father dead. She quickly went to where her father was at.

“Papa, get up! We have to get out of here.” replied the whispered child. “Mamma, hurry, the spoon heads will be here soon.”

Tears began to fell from the child’s face, than she turned to see that her little Dalmatian puppy lying lifeless in the rubble.

 

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres awoke with a jolt. She gasped as she tried to breathe, tears coming down her face.

“Computer lights.” She ordered as she quickly got out of her bed. She quickly went to her small bathroom and quickly washed her face with cold water.

“It was a bad dream, B'Elanna. Just a bad dream.”

B'Elanna quickly finished washing her face and than slowly walked back to her bed. She looked at her counter which said 0400. She sighed as she rubbed her hand across her face. She than slowly got back up from her bed and began to get dressed.

 

B'Elanna Torres entered engineering, and she was not surprised to see that it was very quiet. Lieutenant Shelby went to the Chief Engineer.

“Lieutenant, I didn’t know you were coming this early, I would have cleaned up my mess.” Shelby said as she pointed to the small mess she had made by one of the consoles.

“Don’t worry about it, Lieutenant. I was not planning on coming this early either. Just go ahead and finish what you were doing.”

“Thank you.” Replied Shelby as she headed back to the gutted console.

B'Elanna sighed as she slowly got out her Engineering kit and than looked at Ensign Vorik who was in charged of Engineering during the Delta shift.

“Ensign, I am going to go ahead and go work on deck 5, section 3. I planned on doing that later today, but now seems like a good time.”

“Aye, Lieutenant.”

***

“The time is 0600. The time is 0600. The time is…”

“Computer, stop clock and reset for 24 hours.”

Captain Kathryn Janeway yawned as she sat up in her bed. She was barely out of bed when her badge broke out.

“Chakotay to Janeway.”

Janeway rolled her eyes. “Commander, I just got out of bed, is this important?”

“I am sorry, Captain. I just wanted to inform you that we just spotted a Vidiian ship and they are pursuing us.”

“Pursuing? How long until they reach us?”

“About 45 minutes, Captain.”

Janeway sighed. “I am on my way up, Commander. Janeway out.”

Janeway quickly got dressed. She than quickly ordered a cup of coffee and was out the door in 20 minutes. When she got to the bridge, everyone was in their chairs and was doing exactly what they were supposed to do.

“Coffee Captain on the bridge.” replied Lieutenant Schmidt.

“Status?”

“It is a small Vidiian ship, Captain. Only one Vidiian on board.” replied Harry Kim.

“Can you hail the ship?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Good, hail them.”

“Hailing. They are responding.”

“Good, on screen.”

Janeway tried her hardest not to make a repulsive look as the deformed Vidiian appeared on the screen.

“I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager. Can we be of assistance?”

“Yes, please. My name is M'nora and I am very sick. I need medical assistance.”

“We are on our way. We will reach you in about 20 minutes. Can you hold on until than?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Very well, we are on our way. Janeway out.”

Janeway looked at her first officer. “You have the bridge. I will be in Sickbay.”

“Aye, Captain.”

***

Captain Kathryn Janeway entered Sickbay and waited for their guest to arrive. Janeway took a deep breath when she saw the Vidiian woman materialize in front of her. The Doctor helped the sickly Vidiian to a biobed. Janeway went to the biobed.

“The Doctor will do whatever he can to help you, but in the mean time, just rest.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Captain, can I see you in private?” asked the Doctor

“Of course. Excuse me, M'nora.”

Janeway followed the Doctor into the office.

“What is it, Doctor?”

“There might be away for me to cure M'nora, or make the Vidian phage go a lot slower on Mnora. But, there is a problem that we might have on getting the cure.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am going to have to talk to B'Elanna. Her Klingon DNA might help save M'nora.”

Janeway took a deep sigh. She knew Belanna would deny helping the Vidiians, but hopefully B'Elanna would have a change of heart.

“All we can do is ask her, Doctor. If she doesn’t agree let me know, I might persuade her.”

“Yes, Captain.”

 

About 3 hours passed and B'Elanna Torres entered Sickbay. She went right straight to the Doctor who was sitting in his office.

“You wanted to see, Doctor?”

“Yes, I need a sample of your brain tissue, and some of your DNA.”

Belanna looked at the Doctor oddly.

 

“Why do you need a piece of my brain and some of my DNA?”

The Doctor sighed. “If I tell you, you won’t let me.”

“Doctor.”

“Okay, okay. There is a Vidiian woman on the biobed there and she is sick, Lieutenant. I need some of your tissue to help save her.”

Belanna stood there in shock. “What?”

“The Procedure is really simple B'Elanna. I will drill a small hole about….”

“You are not drilling a hole in my brain so you can give that P’TAK some of my DNA. I will absolutely, positively, NOT help you in saving that Vidiian. You remember what those bastards did to me!”

“Your experience on the Vidiian world is barely enough to be mad about, Lieutenant. Loosing a little bit of tissue to save a Vidiian life is no big deal.”

“NO BIG DEAL!???”

“B'Elanna, please. Get undressed and lay on biobed….”

“Doctor, you can go to hell.”

B'Elanna quickly turned and walked out of Sickbay. The Doctor sighed as he hit his commbadge.

“Doctor to Janeway, it looks like the ball is in your court.”

****

It was 2200 hours and B'Elanna Torres was in her quarters finishing her dinner when her door chimed. She sighed as she placed her napkin on her small table.

“Come.”

Captain Janeway entered her hands behind her back. She smiled as she walked up to her.

“We need to talk, B'Elanna.”

“No, we really don’t, Captain. If you are here to try to change my mind about helping a Vidiian, than you are wasting your time.”

“B'Elanna, I know you don’t care for the Vidiians, I really don’t care for them, but she needs our help. She is not like the other Vidiians.”

“I don’t care, Captain. She is still a Vidiian. I will not help her.”

“B'Elanna, why do you hate them so much? You are taking this way too personally.”

B'Elanna looked at her Captain.

“Captain, if you lived a life that I have, you would understand. These Vidiians are the Cardassians of the Delta Quadrant. I hate the Cardassians for what they did to me, and I hate the Vidiians even more. I refuse to help her in any way, what so ever!!”

Janeway looked at her Chief Engineer and than placed a hand upon her knee.

“Tell me what the Cardassians did to you. What did the Cardassians do to you that you hate the Vidiians for it?”

Belanna looked at her Captain. “I was six years old, Captain. We were living on Kessek four and we had a great life. My mom and dad got along, and I had just celebrated my birthday. Mom and Dad got me a puppy, a Dalmatian puppy. He was so cute, I named him Snoopy.  
It was about three months after my birthday when they came. They beamed down to the compound and slaughtered everyone they could see. They stormed our home and I quickly ran and darted under my bed. I called for Snoopy, but he didn’t come. I had a hold of my Klingon stuffed Targ and closed my eyes until the weapons stopped and the screams. I waited a little longer and than I crawled out of my bed and started to look for my parents, and my dog.  
I found them, they were both laying there lifeless as can be under some rubble, along with Snoopy. It was the most horrible thing a child could see, Captain. I want no part in helping a Vidiian, who takes lives for their own benefit, like what the Cardassians did to me.”

Janeway wiped a tear that fell from her cheek. She had no idea that her Chief Engineer went through all that as a child.

“Does, anyone else know what you went through?”

“Yes, Tom knows. We exchanged our childhood stories when we were stuck on that planet about a year ago. He knows about my childhood as I know about his. We promised each other that we would keep it a secret, until the time comes when it was everyone’s business to know.”

Janeway smiled as she hugged her Chief Engineer.

“You don’t have to help her, if you don’t want to, Lanna. But just think how good it will feel to just let go of this pain and move on with your life.”

Janeway stood up and smiled. “Good Night, Lieutenant.”

The half Klingon smiled sadly. “Good Night, Captain.”

***

_Captain’s log supplemental: We are orbiting a small planet not far from where we will drop Mnora off. I am sad to say that my Chief Engineer has not come to the conclusion of helping the female Vidiian. I hope that in her heart she can forgive the Cardassians and the Vidiians so that she may live a full and pure life. END LOG_

Janeway sighed as she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down to do reports. Just than her door beeped.

“Come.”

Tom Paris entered with a small smile on his face.

“Captain, permission to go down to the planet and buy something for B'Elanna.”

Janeway looked at her helm officer. “What you getting her?”

Tom went to the Captain and sat down next to her.

“I found something that might bring a big smile on Belanna’s face, and maybe help her move on. I heard what was going on, and I want to help her get past her awful childhood.”

“If you can find a present that will help her do that, Tom. Then go for it.”

“Thank you, Captain. The problem is, is that I need my next weeks rations.”

“Very well, get them from Chakotay.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“You're welcome, Lieutenant.”

 

Belanna Torres took a deep breath and than entered Sickbay. She went to where the dying Vidiian was laying.

“Hello, my name is B'Elanna.”

“My name is M’nora.”

“I'm not here to help you, I'm here to say that I'm sorry for what your people are going through. I know you cannot help yourselves with the Phage and that you need healthy organs to survive. I know that you'll one day find a cure for this awful disease and that you'll no longer need to prey on others. I won't help you, I think I have that right. But I hope that you'll get better and that you'll live a full and healthy life.”

“B'Elanna, I know what the Vidiians did to you, and I am sorry for what they did. I don't support their beliefs. I am a scientist and have spent most of my life trying to find a cure. I hope that one day we will find one. I'm sorry that your hatred towards us will cause you to not help me.”

Belanna looked at M’nora and than quickly left Sickbay, almost knocking The Doctor down in the process.

***

Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim smiled as they saw a huge market place filled with stores. Tom looked at the small PADD that he held in his hand.

“The store should be here somewhere.”

“Tom, do you really think B'Elanna will like your surprise?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t she?”

“It might bring back bad memories for her.”

“She will love the present, Harry. Now help me find that store.”

 

Captain Kathryn Janeway turned to Tuvok who was lifting his eyebrow.

“What is it, Mr. Tuvok?”

“Captain, I am reading four unidentified ships heading our way.”

“What?” asked the Captain as she stood up from her chair and went to Tuvok’s station.

“I wonder who they are.”

“Mr. Neelix might know.” Replied Tuvok.

“Janeway to Neelix, report to the bridge at once.”

“On my way, Captain.”

 

Neelix entered the bridge and went to where Tuvok and Janeway were standing.

“What can I do for you, Captain?”

“Do you recognize these signatures?”

Neelix looked at the panel and than looked at the Captain.

“Yes, those are Vorvalian ships. They are allies with the Vidiians. The Vorvalians have signed a treaty with the Vidiians saying that they will help capture any alien species for dissecting if they do not attack Vorvalian species. I am just wondering on how they knew we were here. This is an unusual place for the Vorvalians to be.”

“Then I suggest we get the hell out of here. Chakotay, contact the away teams. Tell them R&R is over.”

“Aye, Captain.”

 

Tom Paris shook the hand of the merchant.

“Thank you very much, Mr. Yukalian. It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Paris. Have a safe journey home.”

“I will do…”

“Voyager to away teams, report to Voyager at once.” Came Chakotay’s voice.

Tom sighed as he looked at Harry who was carrying the big purple and pink box.

“Lets go, Harry. And don’t drop that!”

 

Lieutenant Carl Stevens smiled as he saw the big purple and pink box that Harry was carrying.

“What is in the box?” asked Stevens.

“It a surprise for B'El.” Replied Tom as he followed the struggling Ensign out of the Transporter room.

“Bring the box to your quarters Harry. She won’t look in there. I'll meet you on the bridge.”

Harry nodded as he went one direction and Tom went another.

Tom Paris entered onto the bridge and went straight to the Helm.

“They will reach us in 10 minutes, Captain.” reported Tuvok.

“Bridge to Transporter room two, are all away teams onboard?”

“Yes, Captain of Goddesses. We are all accounted for.” came Steven's voice.

Janeway rolled her eyes and than looked at Voyager's Conn Officer.

“Warp 7, Mr. Paris. Engage.”

Janeway sighed as she sat in her chair and than looked at Chakotay who also seemed to be a little worried too. The turbolift doors opened and Kes, followed by Harry Kim, entered the bridge. The slim Ocampa quickly made her way to the Captain's chair. 

“Captain, I believe we have been set up.”

Janeway looked at the young Pixie girl.

“Explain.”

“She didn’t see me, that is why she did it. M’nora has been secretly communicating with some aliens off of Voyager. Her last communication was just a few hours ago. The Doctor deactivated himself, and I was suppose to go to the Hydroponics bay to check on my flowers. When I forgot my soil sample, I went back and saw her talking to some aliens. She has been deceiving us, Captain.”

Janeway growled as she stood from her chair. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Kes. Tuvok, you're with me. Commander, you've got the bridge.”

Chakotay nodded as Tuvok and Kes followed their Captain into the turbolift.

“Deck five.”

The Doctor looked as a crowd of people entered sickbay. He then noticing the three security officers holding phaser riffles at his vidiian patient.

“Captain, what is going on?” he asked as he exited his office.

“Your patient just sold us out, Doctor.” Replied the pissed Captain as she glared at the sleeping vidiian

“Wake her up, Doctor.”

The Doctor nodded and placed a hypospray on his patient. Mnora’s eyes fluttered open. She looked at the Captain.

“Captain, did the Doctor find a cure to my sickness?”

“No, and he'll no longer seek one either.”

Mnora sat up. “I don't understand.”

“You've used our back up communication system. You've been communicating with the Vorvalians. You were going to sell us out.”

M'nora glared at the Captain. “You're not suppose to find that out.”

“Well, we did and you'll be confined to our brig until we've come to a conclusion on what we'll do with you.”

“Captain, she is still sick.” Replied the Doctor.

“Than you will treat her in the brig if you have to Doctor.”

Tuvok motioned to his security guards. “I will handle it from here, Captain.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

 

_Captain’s log supplemental: We have outrun the Vorvalians this time around. We have the Vidiian prisoner, M'nora in our brig, and will bring her to a M class planet where we will drop M'nora off and she can then try to find her way back to Vidiian space. I usually am not this cruel, but I do not tolerate crap from anyone, especially a Vidiian. We will be having a little surprise party for B'Elanna, who has taken this incident very hard. END LOG_

B'Elanna Torres smiled as all the crew were circled in the lounge. Janeway walked up to the excited Lieutenant.

“Tom came up with the idea, B'Elanna. I think this is a great surprise and I hope you don’t take it too offensively.”

Tom smiled as he carried in the purple box with pink poke-a-dots. He laid it right next to B'Elanna’s feet.

“You deserve this, B'El. More than you probably realize.”

B'Elanna smiled and than began to untie the bow. She gasped as she laid the lid down on the floor. There popped a Dalmatian. She smiled as picked him up from the box.

“Oh, Tom. He's so cute.”

“I found him on the planet. They were selling a lot of them. He is basically the same as a Earth Dalmatian, but has colorful spots instead of just black and white.”

B'Elanna kissed Tom on the cheek and then hugged him tightly. She than looked at the colorful Dalmatian puppy.

“I will call him, Snoopy. That is what my other Dalmatian's name was called.”

Everyone clapped as B'Elanna placed Snoopy down. Janeway smiled and than went to B'Elanna.

“He'll become a great member of the family.”

B'Elanna smiled and then hugged her Captain.

“Thank you for everything, Captain.”

“No, thank you. You've earned this. I didn’t know how hard of a life you had, and I hope that this little guy will bring sunshine back into what made your world dark.”

“He will, Captain. Thank you.”

~The End~


End file.
